


Station Service

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: "Écoutez. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, et j'aimerais que tout le monde garde son calme, du moins, que vous me promettiez de garder votre calme une fois que j'aurai annoncé..." Les yeux de Tony se posèrent sur les clients "Un homme a été assassiné dans les toilettes. Il a été égorgé et il est probable, pour ne pas dire certain, que le meurtrier se trouve encore parmi nous"





	Station Service

Des choses, il en voyait passer dans sa station service. Les clients qui venaient faire le plein s'arrêtaient aussi pour faire des commissions, manger un bout ou boire un verre. La route n'était certes pas très fréquentée, mais son établissement ne désemplissait pas tout au long de la journée. Bon, il fallait aussi avouer que c'était le seul se trouvant sur la route à des kilomètres de la prochaine ville. Dans ce trou à rat, soit vous vous arrêtez, soit vous devez mettre votre mal en patience jusqu'à la prochaine ville -celle ci ne se trouvant pas à moins de trois heures. 

« Tiens, salut Rhodey ! »

Rhodey passait approximativement quatre fois par semaine. La route, il la connaissait bien, tout comme l'intérieur de son camion et les paysages environnant. Il s'arrêtait donc à l'heure du déjeuner, bavardait pendant plus d'une heure avec Tony, le gérant de la station service, puis repartait, une casquette d'une équipe de baseball nationale visée sur la tête, les pans de sa chemise voletant autour de lui, tout comme le sable qu'il soulevait avec ses bottes à chaque pas. 

« Salut Tony ! La même chose que d'habitude. »

Traduisez cela par omelette-bacon et une bière bien fraîche. 

Aujourd'hui, le bar-restaurant était plutôt bien rempli. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes assises devant une assiette, en train de manger, tout simplement, de discuter avec quelqu'un, ou perdu dans ses pensées, elles même rythmées par le morceau de AC/DC diffusé. Tony jeta un coup d’œil rapide à chaque client -aussi pour s'assurer qu'aucun ne manquait de rien ou ne partait sans avoir réglé la note. Il y avait donc un grand blond musclé avec une paire de lunettes sur les yeux, qui lisait un bouquin tout en picorant son hamburger. A la table d'à côté, un grand brun à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux secoua la tête et levait les yeux au ciel sur ce que disait l'homme en face de lui, un autre blond mais plus grand, plus costaud encore et aux cheveux deux fois plus longs que l'autre. En face, à la table d'angle, rigolait une bombasse rousse vêtue d'un mini-short et d'un débardeur aux blagues d'un petit brun bouclé. Cela semblait surprenant, à mieux jauger l'homme, comme celui ci semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de timide, réservé et sérieux. Sa paire de lunettes arrondie sur le nez, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Plus loin, une jeune fille débraillée avec des lunettes roses mâchait un chewing gum en tapant du pied au rythme de la guitare. 

On pouvait également compter sur un homme à la peau foncée, accompagné de deux autres types, l'un coupé court, l'autre avec des cheveux plus longs. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs une expression assez morbide figée sur le visage et semblait totalement désintéressé de la conversation entretenue par ses compagnons. 

Tony s'arrêta dans la contemplation de ses clients, lorsque Pepper, sa serveuse, s'avança vers lui pour l'avertir qu'un type était allé aux toilettes il y a un peu plus d'une heure et qu'il n'en était toujours pas ressorti. 

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je vais pas aller l'emmerder, s'il ne se sent pas bien ?! »

Tony avait certes craché ces interrogations un peu sèchement, mais il fallait avouer que Pepper n'était pas de tout repos. Si, au départ, ils s'étaient entendus à merveille, et qu'ils avaient même réussi à entretenir une relation plus que professionnelle, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus du tout le cas. En effet, Pepper se plaignait de l'obsession de Tony pour son travail, pour l'argent mais également le soin qu'il apportait à sa station service lorsque à elle, il ne lui en accordait presque pas. 

« Bon, tu fais ce que tu veux. Il n'empêche que l'autre fois- »

« Oui oui je sais c'est bon, j'vais y aller. »

Et elle s'en alla avec une grimace. Oui, l'autre fois, un type avait piqué de la bouffe des rayons et s'était enfui par la fenêtre pour ne pas payer. Résultat, Tony avait perdu un peu plus de cent euros de nourriture, et surtout, d'alcool. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait désespérément besoin, mais un business, pour le faire fonctionner, il faut avant tout veiller à ce que tout soit réglo. Sans ça, tout le monde ferait ce qu'il ont envie de faire et...

« Monsieur, » commença Tony, en toquant par à-coup sur la porte en bois foncé. 

Aucun bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Tony réitéra sa demande d'ouvrir la porte, ou de répondre, mais la seule chose à laquelle il eut le droit fut un nouveau silence, tout aussi troublant que le précédent. Et merde. C'était encore un type qui s'était fait la malle, ça. 

« Putain, ouvrez cette porte. »

Il avait dû crier un peu trop fort, parce que les clients présents le restaurant se retournèrent dans sa direction, même le type à la tête de tueur qui semblait désintéressé de tout sauf de la mort. Et pour cause, après avoir défoncé la porte, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir ordonné qu'on lui ouvre, Tony découvrit le corps d'un homme avachi sur lui même, sur la lunette des toilettes, la gorge ouverte et les yeux révulsés, injectés de sang. 

Tony eut un mouvement de recul brutal, si bien qu'il se vautra littéralement sur son séant, mais trop paralysé par l'image qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Une main plaquée sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, Tony resta inerte, tétanisé par l'horreur s'offrant à sa vue. Ce fut finalement Pepper qui vint vers lui pour s'enquérir de la situation. 

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria-t-elle. 

Non seulement la scène était atroce, mais l'odeur était des plus nauséabondes, insupportables et semblait même coller aux vêtements, à la peau. Des mouches vagabondaient déjà ici et là, appréciant le fumet du cadavre comme s'il se fût agi d'une viande cuite au barbecue prête à déguster. Une goutte de sueur roulait le long de sa joue, et cela donna un peu à Tony la force de regagner ses esprits. Il se mit sur ses pieds tout en se tenant près du mur car, si il avait les nerfs solides, il n'en était pas moins qu'il n'avait jamais vu un cadavre aussi...affreux. Le couloir menant aux toilettes, là où la porte avait été finalement défoncée, tanguait, et Tony, au plus profond de lui, espérait qu'il s'agissait juste d'une blague, ou mieux, d'un de ces moments d'égarements qu'il avait à rêvasser au comptoir. 

La main de Pepper posée sur son épaule lui ramena définitivement les pieds sur Terre : 

« Il faut appeler la police, Tony. »

Bien sûr, oui, bien sûr. Tony se retourna lentement vers Pepper. L'expression horrifiée peinte sur le visage de la jeune serveuse était tout à fait nouvelle, comme Tony ne voyait pratiquement sur de la joie, ou de l'exaspération lui étant destinée déformer les traits de Pepper. 

« Les clients ? Comment vont les clients ? »

C'est en posant cette question que Tony se rendit à l'évidence. Une heure que ce client, un vieil homme à la peau noire,s'était rendu aux toilettes. Depuis une heure, il y avait eu tellement de clients, tellement d'entrée et de sortie. Mais dans ceux toujours présents, il devait y avoir le meurtrier, bien sûr. Cela dit, Tony serait incapable de se souvenir de qui était allé aux toilettes, ou qui avait voulu se rafraîchir aux lavabos dans le couloir. Il avala difficilement sa salive. 

« Ils...ils me demandent ce qui se passe, c'est pour cela. Ils t'ont entendu pousser un cri, et tomber, après avoir défoncé la porte. »

Pepper avait les sourcils froncés. Elle comprenait parfaitement la panique dans laquelle se retrouvait piégé Tony. Mais ce qu'elle comprenait aussi, c'était l'expression de réflexion peinte sur le visage de son supérieur. 

« Tu penses que... »

« Oui, » répondit-il, à la hâte. Mais Pepper avait compris, oui, bien sûr que oui. 

Maintenant, restait à savoir qui, pourquoi, quand et comment. Mais surtout, restait à savoir si ils allaient en sortir vivants. 

…

Pepper raccrocha en tremblant. L'agent de police Phil Coulson arriverait dans plus de trois heures, en lui ayant néanmoins affirmé qu'il ferait vite. Mais Pepper tremblait, encore et encore. Comment pouvait-elle réagir autrement ? Si elle empruntait le couloir adjacent à la cuisine pour sortir de celle ci, elle apercevait au bout les toilettes, et, notamment le cabinet à la porte défoncée où l'homme d'un certain âge se tenait vautré sur la cuvette, une marre de sang à ses pieds. Elle se frotta vigoureusement les mains, puis le visage avant de sentir des mains sur ses hanches, serrer doucement. 

« Ca va aller, calme toi. »

Tony posa sa tête au creux de son épaule pour la rassurer, il savait comment faire, après leur relation. Pepper regrettait, d'ailleurs, cette rupture. Tony était quelqu'un de très intelligent, de beau, de dévoué, peut être même trop, et de compétent. Jamais elle n'était resté si longtemps dans un relation, et sérieuse, qui plus est. Cela la chiffonnait, parfois, que les deux aient décidé de tout arrêter pour revenir à une relation plus cordiale, plus sérieuse, plus professionnelle. 

« D'accord, » bégaya-t-elle, en essuyant ses mains avec le premier torchon qui passait par là. 

En se retournant, elle se rendit compte de l'étroite proximité et, si jamais un client déboulait pour se plaindre, il serait même tenté de croire qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air sur le plan de travail. 

« Je vais aller parler aux clients. Leur expliquer. Il ne faut pas que les gens s'en aillent. Il faut... »

Tony soupira. 

Alors Pepper posa une main sur sa joue pour le rassurer, elle savait comment faire, elle aussi. 

« Ca va aller, calme toi, » dit-elle. 

Tony sortit silencieusement de la cuisine, en cherchant ses mots, en essayant de trouver quelque chose. Mais rien n'y faisait. Allait-il simplement le avouer de but en blanc qu'un type s'était fait massacrer et que le tueur se trouvait parmi eux ? 

Dans la salle du restaurant, tout le monde s'était rassemblé. Des clients discutaient entre eux à voix basse, puis les rumeurs se turent lorsqu'ils aperçurent le gérant se positionner derrière son comptoir et lever les mains, geste pour les intimer de faire silence. Tony s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix et posa ses yeux sur n'importe qui. Enfin, bien sûr, il fallut que le hasard choisisse le psychopathe, celui qui, malgré une tension naissante et atteignant presque son paroxysme, fixait toujours son plat avec comme l'envie de l'assassiner. 

Et si ? Se demanda intérieurement Tony, se faisant l'intime réflexion qu'il s'agissait peut être d'un meurtrier en cavale et que, comme il n'avait pas le temps de regarder les infos, il avait zappé ce détail dans la vie civile. 

« Écoutez. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, et j'aimerais que tout le monde garde son calme, du moins, que vous me promettiez de garder votre calme une fois que j'aurai annoncé... »

Les yeux de Tony se posèrent sur le type aux cheveux bruns, sur la rousse, sur le blond à lunette, sur une vieille dame avec son mari. 

« Un homme a été assassiné dans les toilettes. Il a été égorgé et il est probable, pour ne pas dire certain, que le meurtrier se trouve encore parmi nous. »

A ce moment là, Tony se retrouva comme plongé dans une dimension parallèle. Sa bâtisse, d'ordinaire animée jusque tard le soir, laissa place à un silence de cathédrale, un silence exemplaire mais néanmoins terrifiant. Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, des visages pâles d'horreur, des mains tremblantes, des bouches pendantes, des poils hérissés. 

Alors Tony décida de reprendre : 

« La police arrivera dans un peu plus de trois heures. Jusque là, je vous demande de ne pas quitter la station et de rester avec vos amis, vos proches ou quiconque vous accompagnant. »

Tony se fit alors la réflexion que l'homme en question devait sans aucun doute lui aussi avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Quelqu'un qui, peut être, ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Tony fut tenté d'aller fouiller la veste du défunt, afin d'y trouver une pièce d'identité, un nom, un visage -comme celui-ci se trouvait être indéchiffrable par l'expression qui tordait sa face de douleur. Au final, il décida de se rétracter. Il ne fallait pas toucher au corps, la police arriverait bientôt. 

« Alors quoi ? Vous allez rester là à rien faire ? » demanda la cliente aux lunettes roses, aux autres. 

Elle ne semblait pas avoir particulièrement envie de crécher ici pendant trois heures avec un meurtrier. Qui en avait envie, en même temps ? Surtout si vous ignoriez de qui il s'agit. 

« Calmez vous, » commença Tony, en essayant malgré tout d'être rassurant.

« QUOI ? Me calmer ? Je suis juste venue boire un putain de café, ok ? J'ai terminé maintenant j'ai envie de me casser et de rentrer chez moi retrouver mon chien ! »

Le ton avait monté, mais, alors que Tony était sur le point renchérir, le grand type aux cheveux corbeau bouclés se leva et lui sourit : 

« Vous avez un chien ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea. « Euh, oui. Un chien. Pourquoi ? »

« J'aime beaucoup les chiens, » poursuivit-il, « de quelle race s'agit-il ? »

La cliente sembla se calmer un peu, fit quelques pas vers l'homme et s'installa à côté de lui. 

« Un Yorkshire. Il vient d'Angleterre. C'est un ange, mais j'évite de le laisser seul trop longtemps. »

« Je comprends, » sourit l'individu, en repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille et en lui offrant sa tasse de café. « C'est quoi votre prénom ? »

« Darcy. »

« Enchanté Darcy, moi c'est Loki. »

Tony était resté silencieux au comptoir, et remerciait par la pensée le dénommé Loki de lui avoir offert de l'aide avec cette cliente paniquée. Au moins, elle discutait sans se soucier qu'un des clients autour de d'elle avait joué au charcutier avec le type dans les chiottes. 

« Ecoutez, je viens pas vous emmerdez, même si techniquement j'en ai carrément les droits vu la situation de merde dans laquelle je me retrouve, mais c'est ni votre faute, ni la mienne. Croyez moi, j'ai jamais buté personne et ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui. Ma fiancée est en panique totale...est-ce que vous disposer d'un autre endroit où elle pourrait se rafraîchir ? Oh, et je m'appelle Bruce, au passage. »

Tony serra la main tendue de Bruce, se présenta à son tour et dirigea le couple à l'étage où il y avait un canapé lit et un petit espace douche, les jours où il faisait vraiment trop chaud et où Tony avait la flemme de se taper la route pour rentrer chez lui. 

Bien. Alors, on avait Bruce et Natasha, à l'étage. Thor, Loki et Darcy qui parlaient chiens. Tony continua de déambuler avec Pepper parmi les clients, pour se présenter, leur demander comment ça allait et s'il souhaitait consommer quelque chose. Ainsi, s'ajoutait à la liste Rhodey, que Tony et Pepper connaissaient déjà. Sam accompagné de Scott, deux meilleurs amis, surnommé Tic et Tac. Ils avaient aussi forcé Bucky, un ex militaire à se joindre à eux dans leur road trip comme celui ci ne sortait plus beaucoup de chez lui. Ce même type qui, justement, avait fixé Tony de la même façon qu'il avait toisé la nourriture dans son assiette tout à l'heure. Tony avait vite déguerpi. Il y avait Steve, l'intellectuel qui avait repris la lecture de son roman, ses Ray Ban rétro rivées sur le nez. Enfin, au fond, Peter, May et son mari Stan qui étaient venus en famille découvrir cette belle région des Etats-Unis -et qui n'auraient peut être pas du, au final. 

« Tu penses que c'est qui ? » lui demanda Pepper, dans la cuisine, en préparant l'omelette pour Rhodey, qui avait terminé la sienne et qui mourrait de faim comme cette histoire de meurtre lui foutait les boules. 

Tony haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il pensait à quelqu'un, mais n'était-ce pas trop présomptueux d'avancer qu'il s'agissait de Bucky ? 

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il à la place. 

« Loki. »

Tony haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. « Mais...Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui a calmé le jeu tout à l'heure. »

« Justement. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ce type. »

La conversation fut interrompue par des éclats de voix provenant de la salle de restauration. Sam et Scott étaient debout et faisaient face à Bruce, qui se tenait droit devant Natasha, comme un bouclier. 

« C'est quoi ton problème binoclard ? »

« Mon problème du con c'est que ton pote macabre fout les jetons à ma fiancée. »

« Putain ferme ta gueule, »

« Pourquoi il la fixe avec un regard meurtrier ? C'est lui, hein, c'est ça ? C'est lui qu'a buté ce type ? »

S'en suivit les pleurs de Darcy qui s'exclamait qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Tony observait la scène du coin de la cuisine avant de se décider d'agir. Pendant tout ce temps, Loki avait été mystérieusement silencieux, et Bucky lui, l'avait remarqué et le fixait maintenant. 

…

« 'Tain j'en ai ras le cul d'attendre. Ca va faire cinq heures qu'on poireaute bordel. Et ça pue la mort, on peut même pas aller aux chiottes ! » s'écriait vulgairement Bruce. Natasha tremblait un peu en le voyant s'emporter. 

Rhodey buvait une tasse de café au comptoir. 

« Tony, »

L'interpellé soupira. Cette situation l'épuisait. « Quoi ? Tu as aussi des plaintes à me soumettre ? »

Son ami secoua la tête. « Non. Juste que ma tasse est vide et que tu fais peur à voir. Sérieusement. Va t'allonger. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Tony. »

« Mais qui est le putain d'enfoiré qu'a buté ce mec ? Tout le monde pense à croire que c'est moi, là. Ou Loki. »

« Loki ? Pourquoi ? »

« Quoi moi ? » demanda ce dernier, en venant s'installer au comptoir, et ayant probablement entendu son prénom. 

Tony se sentit rougir et Rhodey fit mine de racler les dernières gouttes au fond de sa tasse. 

« Euh rien. On se disait juste euh, merci, pour tout à l'heure. Ce que vous avez fait. »

Loki plissa les yeux. « Vous pensez que c'est moi ? »

Le silence qui s'installa entre les trois hommes n'était qu'évocateur. Tony marmonna quelque chose et Rhodey décida donc de prendre la parole à sa place, volant au secours de son ami. 

« Oui, tout le monde pense que c'est vous. Ou Tony. »

Loki haussa les sourcils. « Moi ? Tony ? »

Rhodey hocha la tête. Au lieu de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Loki explosa de rire. Thor se retourna et abandonna Darcy un instant, toute seule à table. 

« Chéri, cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu pris d'un tel accès de fou rire. »

Tony se sentit dépérir. Thor qui mesurait approximativement plus de deux mètres, pour une bonne tonne de muscles. Au moins. Imaginez l'impact du poing d'un tel colosse contre sa mâchoire. Tony faillit tomber dans les pommes, et Loki le remarqua. 

« Oui Thor. Rhodey me racontait une blague. Une très bonne blague, n'est-ce pas Rhodey ? »

Quelque chose passa sur le visage de l'homme en question. Une expression que Tony ne lui avait jamais vu. Au même moment, l'agent Phil Coulson pénétra dans le bâtiment. 

« Bougez pas Coulson, sinon je bute tout le monde. Désolé Tony, »

Tony n'arrivait pas à y croire. 

Rhodey. 

C'était Rhodey. Il était debout, avait abandonné sa tasse de café et son assiette, et avait un revolver dans la main, le visage déformé par une expression tout contraire à celle d'à l'accoutumé. 

Alors Tony leva les mains en l'air en même temps que tous les autres clients présents dans la station. 

Phil Coulson déposa son arme au sol. 

…

Pepper rejoignit Tony sur le lit de sa maison de campagne. Ce dernier était allongé, les bras le long du corps, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Elle déposa la tisane sur la table de chevet et mêla ses doigts dans la tignasse trempée d'après la douche de son ex. Ce soir, c'était différent. Ce soir, Tony avait besoin d'elle et d'un peu plus. 

« Je suis désolé Tony. Je sais que Rho- » elle s'arrêta, puis reprit plus prudemment, « qu'il était important à tes yeux. »

Tony se tourna à demi vers elle, perdu. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment Rhodey avait patienté, comment cette scène de fin, avant que la police ne l'emmène loin, semblait surréaliste. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé il y avait à peine quelque heures. Tout le monde avait été appelé au poste, puis on les avait redirigés vers des hôtels. 

Bucky avait finalement prit la parole en disant qu'il se « doutait bien que ce type était louche », et même qu'il l'avait « longuement observé. ». Loki n'avait rien dit et était reparti au bras de Thor en donnant son numéro à Darcy, si jamais elle avait besoin de discuter. Bruce avait prit Natasha dans ses bras en lui disant que, tant pis, il ne pouvait plus attendre et que ce soir, ils se marieraient à Las Vegas. 

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Rhodey avait tout avoué. Il avait suivi le dénommé Nicholas Fury pendant des années, de longues années avant de pouvoir enfin le coincer. Et quel endroit merveilleux pour le coincer, comme il y passait souvent et connaissait le gérant comme son meilleur ami, son frère. 

Nicholas Fury avait un jour prit le volant avec un très lourd coup de fatigue dans la gueule. Ayant des problèmes de mobilité -ce qui n'était pas un problème, étant routier, il ne croisait que des longues lignes droites, des autoroutes et des routes désertes- Fury avait repéré trop tardivement, en traversant ce petit village, la petite fille qui jouait près de la route. 

Puis : Acquitté. Il y avait des circonstances atténuantes. 

Rhodey n'avait jamais oublié. Il avait juste attendu patiemment. 

…

The end.   
Station Service, by xNJx

…


End file.
